


Sakura

by Wakahisa_Hikari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Deathfic, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pain, Sickfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakahisa_Hikari/pseuds/Wakahisa_Hikari
Summary: "Ayo kita piknik di bawah pohon sakura itu, Sei!", ucapmu dengan senyum yang menyilaukan.Akhirnya mimpimu dapat terwujud, Kouki.





	Sakura

Setiap musim gugur, kau selalu melihat ke luar jendela kamar kita. Dengan tatapanmu yang berbinar-binar, kau selalu bercerita mengenai mimpimu kembali menapakkan kaki ke luar dan merasakan helaian bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran.  
  
"Sei, kalau nanti aku sudah bisa kembali berjalan, ayo kita piknik di bawah pohon sakura itu!", ucapmu padaku dengan senyum yang menyilaukan sembari menghadap ke arahku. Saat itu, cahaya matahari yang sedang terbenam menyinarimu, membuatmu tampak seperti malaikat yang akan beranjak pergi. Aku pun tak bisa menahan tanganku untuk menggenggam tanganmu erat-erat. Namun kau hanya tertawa kecil dan memberikan senyuman lembut padaku, menimpakan tanganmu yang terpasang infus di atas tanganku.  
  
Saat itu aku masih berpegang pada harapan bahwa kau akan sehat kembali seperti dulu. Saat itu aku masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bisa bermain basket bersama lagi, ataupun mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk berpiknik di luar. Kau sudah terlalu lemah untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurmu.  
  
Seiring berjalannya waktu, tabung oksigen mulai membantumu bernapas. Kemudian, pompa dipasangkan pada jantungmu untuk membantumu hidup. Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menikmati makananmu. Tidurmu pun semakin panjang, sampai pada akhirnya kau tidak terbangun lagi. Kau masuk ke dalam koma, kata mereka. Yang membuatku percaya kau masih hidup dan berjuang hanyalah suara pendeteksi detak jantung di sisimu. Keadaanmu terus memburuk semakin hari berganti.  
  
Suatu hari pada musim gugur, aku merasakan rasa tenang yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Aku masih khawatir akan keadaanmu, namun aku tidak lagi merasakan cekikkan yang kerap membuatku sulit bernapas. Langsung saja aku tahu bahwa waktumu sudah tiba. Mungkin benar apa katamu tentang aku memiliki indera keenam atau semacamnya.  
  
Pagi itu kau bangun pagi, sebuah anomali dari tidur-tidur panjangmu yang lalu. Kau meminta dokter untuk melepas alat bantu pernapasanmu. Panik hampir menguasai ku saat dokter mengiyakan permintaanmu. Namun genggaman tanganmu menahanku dari beranjak dan menyingkirkan tangan dokter itu dari masker oksigenmu.  
  
Aku memperhatikanmu sambil menahan napas. Awalnya kau terlihat sangat kesulitan hanya untuk menghirup secuil oksigen, namun setelah beberapa kali mencoba, kau kembali bernapas dengan sedikit lebih normal. Kau hampir terlihat seperti dulu.  
  
Jika saja tidak ada infus di tanganmu, jika saja dirimu tidak terlihat seperti tulang berlapis kulit, jika saja kulitmu yang dulu berwarna coklat keemasan tidaklah pucat pasi, dan jika saja wajahmu tidak terlihat sangat lelah, aku pun akan menganggap semua kejadian selama bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu sebuah mimpi semata.  
  
Namun itu semua hanya 'jika saja' dan bukan kenyataan.  
  
Melihat senyumanmu, aku pun ikut tersenyum dan membalas genggamanmu sedikit lebih longgar, takut akan meremukkan tanganmu yang sudah kehilangan otot-otot hasil bermain basket dulu. Hari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat ke kantor. Apalah sehari bolos kerja dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu dengan Kouki.  
  
Kau bertanya apa saja yang telah kulakukan selama kau tidur panjang. Aku pun menjawab sejujur yang ku bisa. Bangun pagi, tetap pergi ke kantor dan menjalankan perusahaan seperti yang selalu kulakukan sebelum kau tidur panjang, kemudian kembali ke rumah dan memandang wajahmu sampai aku tertidur. Kau hanya tertawa kecil dan pipimu merona merah, sebuah warna yang sudah lama tidak muncul di wajahmu.  
  
Hari itu kita berbincang panjang lebar seperti dulu. Aku menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi pada teman-teman kita, segala hal yang lucu, menyedihkan, menggembirakan. Segalanya kuceritakan padamu. Senyuman selalu terpasang di wajahmu selama aku bercerita, seperti kau sudah merasa bahagia hanya karena suaraku.  
  
Sore harinya, aku membuka jendela kamar kita lebar-lebar, membiarkan helaian bunga sakura yang sedang gugur masuk ke dalam kamar bersama dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah mau terbenam. Kau pun kembali pada rutinitasmu dulu, memandang pohon sakura di luar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan rutinitasku menggenggam tanganmu supaya kau tidak melayang pergi.  
  
Kita pun kembali bertukar tatapan dan senyuman, lalu kau menutup matamu perlahan. Sebelum matamu terpejam, kau menuturkan kata terakhirmu padaku.  
  
"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuro."  
  
"Begitu pula aku padamu, Furihata Kouki."  
  
Setelah mendengar balasanku, matamu pun terpejam total dan kau kembali ke tidur panjangmu, diiringi dengan mesin di sisimu perlahan-lahan semakin melambat dan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara panjang yang nyaring di sela keheningan yang kau tinggalkan.  
  
Aku pun akhirnya mewujudkan keinginanmu dan membaringkanmu di bawah pohon sakura itu.

_"Sampai jumpa lagi."_

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih banyak udah baca fic ini!!! Ini post pertamaku, jadi tolong kritik sarannya ya :)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
